particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of Kazulia
•95% Aurorian •3% Luthorian •2% Ameliorate | religion_other = 6% Irreligious 5% Other religion | ethnic_group = 84% Kazulian | ethnic_other = 2% Draddwyr 2% Mikokuzin 1% Draniono 9% Hulstrian 1% Luthorian 1% Other ethnicity | demonym = Kazulian | regime = De jure: Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy De facto: Totalitarian dictatorship | governing_body = Statsråd (DR Kazulia) | governing_bodytitle = Statsråd | HoStitle = King | HoSname = Edvard I | CoGtitle = President | CoGname = Theodor Lynden Frankenstein | area = 485,331 | population = 42,165,815 (4504) | est_date = 7 January 4503 (Devolution and Partition Treaty) 19 August 4504 (Formal Separation) | ind_from = Kingdom of Kazulia | ind_date = 19 August 4504 | ind_rec = | currency = Kazulian Dalar (KDA) | timezone = GMT +9 | summer_time = GMT +9 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +582 | Internet TLD = .drkz | organizations = World Congress Northern Council | gdp_total = 1,822,986,479,204 KKR (4347) | gdp_capita = 18,283 KKR (4347) }} The Democratic Republic of Kazulia (short DR Kazulia or South Kazulia, abbreviated DRK, Kazulian: Demokratisk Republik Kazulmark) is a state located in northwestern Dovani. Together with the Federal Republic of Kazulia and the Federally Administered Territories of Skalm and Vestland, it forms the Kazulian Commonwealth. Formally semi-independent, the DR of Kazulia is de facto a completely separate country, only united with the other members of the Commonwealth by the Kazulian Monarchy. Formed in 4503 as a "subnational entity" in ratification of the Kazulian Devolution and Partition Treaty, it declared formal independence from the Kingdom of Kazulmark in 4504, marking its dissolution. Ruled with an iron fist by the Ministerpresident and former Kazulian Statsminister Theodor Lynden Frankenstein of the National Purity Congress, it is a fascist Dictatorship built under the principles of Frankensteinism. The government is criticized worldwide due to its ethic policies, practice of feudalism and serfdom and severe limitations of individual rights and is said to "extensively exploit the population for the sake of the profit of a small elite". The DR of Kazulia is characterized by a "return" to a largely agrarian and industrial economy and is said to be "tolerated" by the government of the democratic Federal Republic of Kazulia because it provides cheap labor. Etymology The name "Kazulmark" means "March of the Kazuls" and owes to the peripheral location of the Kazulian lands at the border of the former Empire of Gao-Showa. The short name "Kazulia" is Luthorianized. The national prefix "Democratic Republic" has been decided by Ministerpresident Theodor Lynden Frankenstein during the First Constitutional Assembly and "signifies the fact that the government comes from the people and works only for the people" (despite the fact that South Kazulia is one of the most authoritarian countries of the world). National Symbols Flag Peace Flag The Flag of the Democratic Republic of Kazulia consists of the old Flag of Kazulmark with the Coat of Arms superimposed. War Flag Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of the Democratic Republic of Kazulia, designed by the artist and registered harold Martin Bjørnsen in 4503, is formed by an eagle bearing the Royal Crown of Kazulia, a shield resembling the flag in its design and two fasces. Geography The Democratic Republic of Kazulia borders the Federal Republic of Kazulia to the west, northwest and north, the United Federation of Hulstria and Gao-Soto to the south, the Grand Duchy of Ostland to the southeast, the United Nations of Degalogesa to the east and the Commonwealth of North Dovani to the northeast. Occupying slightly more than half of the territory of the Kazulian Commonwealth, the DR posesses the majority of the former Fylke of Hent, the entirety of Kelvon and the eastern parts of Dreton and Agatha. The "Northern Corridor", which is only 30 kilometers wide at its narrowest point and gives the DR of Kazulia access to the northern Dovanian coast, is considered to be a geopolitical anomaly and a strategic weakpoint. Administrative Divisions Following the Territorial Reform of 2406, the Democratic Republic of Kazulia is divided into 7 Governorates (Gouvernøratne), n Counties (Områdne) and n Municipalities (Kommuner). * Gouvernørat Hent-Verdalheim ** Stadområdet Stor Verdalheim ** Området Verdalheimerland ** Området Bjørnsby på Krigsvatn ** Området Brodtoll * Gouvernørat Hent-Sarpsfjord ** Stadområdet Sarpsfjord * Gouvernørat Hent-Kelvon ** Området Stader * Gouvernørat Hulstermark ** Området Hudiksburg-Stad ** Området Hudiksburg-Land ** Området Haiderslev ** Området Rodenkirken ** Området Høyskiftland * Gouvernørat Asvalderland ** Området Nykirken i Kazulmark * Gouvernørat Trøndelmark ** Området Veidenhammer ** Området Søtterland (Sutherland) * Gouvernørat Arenvanger-Nordland ** Området Karlsted ** Området Arenvanger-Stad ** Området Arenvanger-Land ** Området Hammerfjord ** Området Rodelv While most of the Området borders follow county-level delimitations of the Kingdom of Kazulia, their reorganization into Gouvernøratne dissolved the arbitary Fylke of the pre-Partition era and took into account the decreased overall size of the country, historical and cultural boundaries. History Government Armed Forces and Paramilitary Organizations The Armed Forces of the Democratic Republic of Kazulia (Kazulian: Demokratiska Republiken Kazulias Forsvaret) form the main military organization of the country. Army Navy Air Force National Guard Civil Defence Border Patrol The Border Patrol (Grenspatrull) of South Kazulia is tasked with monitoring and guarding the borders of the country and also operate border crossings in cooperation with local police services and the Toll Agency. It also serves as Kazulia's coast guard and takes on the role of a brownwater navy, especially on the Krigsvatn river that separates the two Kazulian states on more than half of its course. State Police The State Police (Statspoliti, abbreviated SP) is the executive arm of South Kazulia's Ministry of National Security. It is a secret police service with wide powers and privileges that also operates most of the penal labor camps (Arbejdslager) of the Democratic Republic of Kazulia. Civil Police Despite its name, the Civil Police is a well-armed paramilitary organization. Infrastructure Having inherited an extensive road network from its mother state, the Democratic Republic of Kazulmark, the Democratic Republic of Kazulia is currently in the process of extending, modifying and modernizing it according to the needs of the government. Economy Culture Trivia